Such a bonding head is used in the semiconductor industry for normal bonding or thermocompression bonding (TC bonding) of a semiconductor chip (known as a die) on a substrate. The formation of the connection occurs under action of temperature and optional pressure.
Certain bonding processes such as TC bonding require the heating and cooling of the semiconductor chip during bonding on the substrate, i.e. the driving of temperature profiles with extreme heating and cooling rates. This heating and cooling requires time and substantially determines the cycle time and therefore the throughput of the machine.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,381 a thermocompression bonding head is known which comprises a suction member made of ceramics that is screwed onto the bonding head. The suction member contains a resistance heating which is attached in a recess of the suction member. A thermoelement is additionally arranged outside on the suction member. The upper side of the suction member contains recesses, so that cooling channels are formed between the bonding head and the suction member, which cooling channels can be supplied with compressed air for cooling the suction member. The compressed air flows in the horizontal direction through the cooling channels and reaches the ambient environment at their end.
From WO 2012002300 a thermocompression bonding head is known which comprises a bonding head body with an integrated heater and a cooling channel which can be supplied with compressed air, and a suction member which can be held by means of vacuum on the bonding head body. The suction member also comprises a cooling channel which can be supplied with compressed air.
With such bonding heads known from the state of the art it is possible to heat up the semiconductor chip with a heating rate of 100° C./s and to cool the same with a cooling rate of 50° C./s.